Wings Of A Butterfly
by Nadreth
Summary: The dark man who stands above cups his face in cold hands, "do you swear your life to me?" Dark Harry. OneShot. Song Fic. Song by, HIM. Disturbing Content.


**Wings Of A Butterfly  
**_By, Tarawen_

_

* * *

_He slips to his knees; it's the only way…the only way to save her… 

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes_

He allows his head to slip, showing he is less than the man he bows to, he dreams of her even there of all places, Ginny Weasley – red hair and soft eyes that could make his heart explode. He had wonders absently if his father had felt this way about a different red head far in the past. But no…he couldn't have, or he would have done this too.

_We're standing still in time _

The dark man who stands above cups his face in cold hands, "do you swear your life to me?"

"I do," he speaks in a shaky voice as he stares into the evil red eyes of the man he hates the most.

"You swear to do my every will?"

"I do."

"Then Potter you will take the dark mark and stand with us."

There are mutterings from the death eaters, they wonder why the dark lord accepts the young man, but they do not voice this surprise loudly. "Yes master," the boy-who-lived speaks.

The dark lord bends and grabs the young mans left arm harshly - the dark one presses a wand to his arm and speaks, "Malum Atrumnota" pain shoots through the young mans arm, more horrible than anything he has ever felt before, but he does not scream…he will not scream.

_The blood on our hands is the wine_

Months later she is captured…she has seen the newspaper articles about his turn to the other side, about the horrible deaths he has caused. He begs his master to allow him to keep her. His master allows him upon the condition that she will remain a prisoner unless she will join.

_We offer as sacrifice_

He comes to her in the prison, at first she thinks he is faking it, that he has not truly joined the darkness…he shows her this is not true, he tells her she should join too, and he tells her it gets easy after a time, even enjoyable.

_Come on, and show them your love _

She refuses his charms, refuses his love though she loves him too, and he is not pleased – he did this for her, became the right hand man of the darkness he hates all for her. Does she not understand this?

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

So he hurts her, cuts her open and plays with her insides and then puts her back together, seduces her, rapes her and she despises him even as she loves him. She spits upon his shoes even though he does it all for her.

_For your soul, my love_

He leaves her for a time, makes her think herself forgotten, goes out into the world once more and kills in his anger, he hunts down those once considered friends. She will see, she will love him and give in, she has to.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

He brings back her brother, he is already dead, and he animates her brother's corpse and makes the body hold her down while he tortures her, while he rapes her.

_For your soul_

She refuses him still and he does not understand.

_This endless mercy mile_

He demands that she join him…

_We're crawling side by side_

Begs her to join him…

_With hell freezing over in our eyes _

And he finally realizes that she will never join him.

_Gods kneel before our crime_

He becomes angry now, more angry than he's ever been, how can she not understand – he did it for her. So he hurts her more, twists her reality into an endless downward spinning spiral of pain and cruel pleasure – he taunts her with illusions of things she once had, of things she never had.

_Come on lets show, them your love_

He pretends it never happens, makes her think it was an ugly dream, and then he shows her it was reality.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

Sanity slips from her, and she begs him to stop with screams of madness.

_For your soul, my love_

He makes her his pet…his sex toy, he gives her a collar and a leash, he gives her clean clothes, they are small and what might be called scandalous anywhere else but here. He keeps her in his room.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

They call him the cruelest of the dark lords servants, corrupted so totally that everyone knows that only blinding love can be the culprit. It is rumored among Death Eaters that he doesn't even care about her anymore.

_For your soul  
_  
The dark lord has long ago won the war, long ago destroyed those who opposed him, and now he and his servants have the world for a toy.

_Don't let go_

She is gone he knows. He understands that he drove the woman he loves from this shell of a being long ago.

_For your soul_

He pets her head and takes her into his bed for the final time, rubs himself against the shell for the last time. She is gone, and he is to blame – and though he loves her still he does not feel guilt. It is her fault – she should have understood, should have joined him.

_Come on, and show them your love_

He stands above her now as she lays unclothed and defenseless upon his bed, and he takes a dagger and pets her cheek with its sharp edge, she mews as if sensing the coming of death itself.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

He lifts his hand now and she watches lazily, and just before he stabs the object through her, he sees the first flicker of intelligence in many months.

_For your soul, my love_

Though her mind is broken, as broken as her soul and her heart, she still knows two things.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

She loves him, and she wants him to kill her that she might escapes his touch.

_For your soul_

He ignores the flicker and stabs her anyway – it was nothing she was nothing…

Don't let go

Even though he believes this with his entire being, he cannot help but feel that he is nothing too.

_For your soul

* * *

_

_**A/N:** So tell me how I did …all those fun R&R things. If you've read my other one-shots you will be number one going, "wow Tara that's darker than usual," and number two…well number two you'll be thinking… "Gee…she has an obsession with characters realizing that they are nothing…" and um…well yeah maybe I do…and yes this one is deffinatly darker than usual, in fact I had to rate it M just in case._

_**Info:**_

_- The spell I used for Voldemorts dark mark creating magic is Latin, Malum Atrumnota translated directly means Evil DarkMark, basically Malum means evil, Atrum means dark, and Nota means mark._

_- The song is by HIM and the title is as you may have guessed "Wings Of A Butterfly."_


End file.
